


Situational Invisibility

by LacePendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Come Eating, Crushes, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Petting in the Literal Sense, Pre-Relationship, Vaguely Canon Verse, Well Hand Job or Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: Trapped in a cave and surrounded by Grimm, Clover and Marrow end up hiding together in close quarters. But Marrow’s attraction to Clover leads to an awkward situation, one Clover is quick to turn into an advantage. After all, everyone took that one class at Atlas Academy, right?
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	Situational Invisibility

**Author's Note:**

> *screams in vaguely queer panic*
> 
> Second smut fic of the year. Much different than the first. And an idea that I've had for a while, but I thought it worked best with these two. So uh... yeah. Enjoy?

It was supposed to be a routine mission. The ice caves were filled with Grimm and standard Atlesian soldiers weren’t handling them well. General Ironwood had sent the Ace-Ops in to deal with the Grimm, sweep out the infestation, and make it easier for the upcoming dives into the cave to determine the viability of the site for the Amity Coliseum project.

The mission had started well enough. Clover divided the team into two parties – Elm, Vine, and Harriet took one path, while Marrow and Clover took the other. Marrow didn’t really understand why Clover had chosen that divide, but he wasn’t about to complain. Spending time with Clover was always welcome.

It wasn’t until they were too deep in the cave for communications to work that everything had gone to hell. One minute, he and Clover were headed down a tunnel in the ice caves, the next, the rumbles of Grimm surrounded them on all sides.

Clover cursed and spun, hand going to Kingfisher as Marrow’s hand went to Fetch. They went back to back, looking one way, then the other, before focusing in on the depths of the tunnel. It seemed the rumbles were coming from that direction.

“What do you think? Centinels?” asked Clover. He cast a glance at Marrow, who cocked his head. He listened, pressing his lips together, then shook his head.

“No, doesn’t sound like them.” Marrow wrinkled his nose. “It sounds like…” But no, that wasn’t right. Those weren’t around for miles. “It sounds like Creeps.”

Clover gave him a weird look. “Creeps?” he echoed.

Marrow shrugged, trying not to look too sheepish. He had better ears that Clover. If Clover didn’t want to believe him, that was his call.

“It’s what I hear,” said Marrow. As if to emphasize his point, there was a great deal of shrieking from within the tunnel. Then a roar that had to be from a Sphinx. Roars from smaller creatures echoed against them.

Clover and Marrow looked at each other. _Shit._ If there a Sphinx, they were screwed. This place was too tight to handle them.

Clover grabbed Marrow’s hand and dragged him toward a crevice in the wall.

“What are you doing?” asked Marrow. “I could freeze them!”

“And then what?” asked Clover, shooting him a look. “I take down all of them while you keep trying to hold them? Yeah, fat chance.” He shoved himself into the crack in the wall and yanked Marrow in next to him.

Marrow sucked in a breath. It was a tight fit and they ended up chest to chest, one of Clover’s legs pressed between Marrow’s and Marrow’s hands caught between their chests. Marrow stared into Clover’s shoulder, face hot as Clover shifted to hold them deeper in the crack in the wall. The rocks and ice of the crack pressed into his back and the backs of his legs, impossibly close.

Everything was too close.

“All right,” said Clover, his voice in Marrow’s ear. “Now, just think happy thoughts and we’ll be out of here in no time.”

Happy thoughts. Right, Marrow could manage that. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something positive. But closing his eyes only made him more aware of his proximity to Clover. To the way Clover breathed into his ear, his breath warm against his skin. The way Clover’s hands were on his hips, holding him close. The way his leg and his firm thigh was pressed between Marrow’s legs, tucked up against the inseam of his pants. Heat rolled off Clover’s thigh, seeping into Marrow’s pants.

This was _not_ the time to be thinking of these things, but with the proximity, and the heat, all Marrow could think of was how god damn attractive Clover was, and how far out of Marrow’s league he was, and how much Marrow wanted to ask him out for coffee sometime.

But they were teammates. Co-workers. It wouldn’t be appropriate.

“Marrow,” Clover murmured in his ear. “Those aren’t happy thoughts.” Marrow started and grimaced, realizing that he’d tensed all over as he thought of these things. “Come on, buddy. We can’t draw the Grimm right now.”

His fingers rubbed circles against Marrow’s hips and Marrow squeaked. He scrambled for happy memories, happy thoughts, but all he could think of was Clover. The way he and Clover trained together. The way Clover always told him he did a good job after a mission. The way Clover always smiled at Marrow when either one made a terrible joke.

Clover, Clover, Clover.

His tail started wagging, beating against his hip and the cave behind him.

The sound of the Grimm grew closer.

“Shit,” breathed Clover. “Marrow, your tail. They’re going to hear it.”

Marrow grimaced. “I can’t move my hands,” he mumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will it to stop, but now that he was thinking about Clover he couldn’t _stop._ All he could think of was that Clover had picked him to go down the cave with, and Clover trusted him when he’d said it was different Grimm, and Clover was always seeking out his opinions. Clover respected him, Clover liked him, and Marrow was going to ruin it all if he couldn’t stop his tail and—

Clover grabbed his tail.

“Sorry.” Clover’s voice was in his ear. “I know this probably isn’t cool, but we’re running out of time.”

Marrow’s face grew hot. He opened his eyes and stared into the fabric of Clover’s uniform. He forced himself to breathe slow and deep through his nose, trying to stop himself from reacting.

But oh, Clover’s hand was so warm and so was his thigh. His mouth kept brushing Marrow’s ear and Marrow couldn’t stop thinking about how this crevice was so thin and forced them together.

And his tail, oh his tail, it felt _so, so_ good. It was something he didn’t do often, to himself, because usually both his hands were occupied when he wanted to touch it, but this wasn’t the time. Clover hadn’t grabbed his tail for _that_ reason. He had no idea what it was doing to Marrow.

He had no idea what any of it was doing to Marrow.

“You’re doing great,” Clover murmured in his ear. “Just a few more minutes. Keep it up.” The slow purr of his words, the slight praise, it sent the heat in Marrow spiralling. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into Clover’s shoulder, aware of his reaction even before it happened. “Good,” Clover was saying in his ear. “Knew I could count on you. You’re always great in a pinch.”

And that was it. Marrow couldn’t fight his body anymore. He gave up on trying to push down his reaction and waited, with bated breath, for Clover’s disgust as Marrow grew hot and hard against his thigh.

He didn’t have to wait long.

“Are you…,” Clover paused, “are you _hard_?”

Marrow whimpered. “I’m sorry.”

Marrow expected disgust. He expected grumbling, maybe to be shoved out of the crevice, or told he was creepy or unattractive. He didn’t expect Clover to _laugh._ Not a big laugh, but a quiet, amused chuckle against Marrow’s ear that did nothing but make him more aware of how god damn attractive Clover was and how much Marrow wanted to rut against his thigh and ruin this pair of pants.

“Well, I always knew I was hot,” said Clover, tone teasing. “But I didn’t think I could melt an icy cave. That’s impressive.”

“Shut up,” mumbled Marrow. “Just shut up.” The shame washed over him in waves and he wished he could be dragged out to sea. Maybe a Grimm would eat him and he’d never have to deal with this again. He’d finally been getting close to Clover, too, as a friend. Now he was ruining it.

“Listen, I get that this is awkward, really, I do, but we still need to think positive thoughts,” said Clover, his mouth still near enough to Marrow’s ear that he could feel Clover’s hot, wet breath against the delicate skin. Marrow shivered. “Your tail is _limp_.”

And it was. Because Marrow wasn’t happy. He was horny and he was upset and all he really wanted to do was crawl under his bed and cry like a god damn schoolgirl who’d just been rejected by the popular boy she had a crush on.

Stupid teen movies.

“Marrow,” said Clover. “Come on, buddy. You were doing great up until you popped a boner on my leg.”

“Shut _up_ ,” hissed Marrow, tears prickling his eyes. “This is already awful enough without _you_ helping.”

Clover hummed. “Is it really that bad?” he asked. “Close proximity, body heat, probably your tail had a part in it, I’m guessing.” Marrow winced. “Your reaction makes sense. Anyone would have ended up—” And he stopped as a growl rolled through the cave, nearer than ever. “I have an idea,” said Clover, his voice low and breathy. “But I don’t know if you’re going to like it.”

Marrow snorted. “If it gets us out of here without dying so I can go hide for the next ten years? I’m game.”

“What if I jerked you off?”

The words rang in Marrow’s ears, loud enough that he was certain he’d imagined them. There was no way Clover, who was everything Marrow ever wanted, was offering to _jerk him off._ He had to be dreaming. Maybe the Grimm had already eaten him, and this was the afterlife. Maybe he was hallucinating from his lunch.

Maybe he’d gone crazy from being horny.

“What?” Marrow squeaked out. He had to check. There was no way Clover had said that. If he got Clover to repeat what he’d said, Marrow would hear it right, this time.

Right?

“What if I jerked you off?” repeated Clover. He cleared his throat, the first awkward noise he’d made in this entire ridiculous situation. “I know it’s unorthodox—”

“You think?” asked Marrow, his voice rising in pitch. Unorthodox was putting it _lightly._

“Look,” said Clover. His hand tightened on Marrow’s hip. “We’re running out of time and neither one of us is in a great state of mind.” Marrow cringed. So, he had upset Clover. Great. Fantastic. Fuck. “But it’s a pretty well-established fact that sexual euphoria masks human emotion to Grimm. We’d be invisible to them. It’s not my first go-to to get rid of Grimm, but it might be the only option we have.”

Marrow sagged a little, as much as he could given the situation. Clover’s hand loosened against his tail and Marrow let out a slow breath. Of course Clover was only making this suggestion because they had no other options. They’d been doing fine until Marrow screwed everything up, and all his negativity was screwing things up even more.

This was bad.

“Kind of need an answer, Marrow.” Clover’s voice was a murmur in his ear. The noises of the Grimm were growing louder by the second. By Marrow’s estimation, they were maybe two minutes away. Maybe.

So much for foreplay.

“Fine,” said Marrow, biting out the word. He pressed his forehead into Clover’s shoulder and took a deep breath. This couldn’t end well. This was going to ruin everything. “Guess we don’t have a choice.”

“There’s always a choice,” said Clover, lightly. “This, or fighting.”

Marrow huffed. “Shitty choice.”

“Oh yeah, didn’t say it was a good one,” said Clover. Then, “Can I touch your tail? Or is that off-limits?”

Marrow felt his cheeks heat and sucked in a breath. This was something he’d never admitted to anyone else, before, but shit, Clover must have already noticed. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Yeah it uh. It helps. It’s sensitive to that… stuff.” He cleared his throat.

Clover chuckled in his ear. “Good to know.”

Marrow’s face heated even more. His ears burned against the sides of his head. He held his breath as Clover slipped his hand from Marrow’s hips and drew it between the two of them, Marrow’s hands still trapped against Clover’s chest.

Clover wriggled his hand down, the edges of his fingers brushing over the rise in Marrow’s pants, drawing a sharp breath from Marrow, before finding the button on them.

“Easy, Marrow.” His voice was barely above a breath. “Easy.”

Marrow shivered and squeezed his eyes as tightly as he could. Button, then zipper, then Clover’s hand slipping down his pants and catching on the edge of his boxers.

“A boxer man,” said Clover, sounding so normal that Marrow almost wanted to strangle him. “My type of guy.”

Marrow curled his hands into Clover’s shirt, digging his nails into his uniform as best he could.

Clover’s hand was _cold_. Against his skin, it was all Marrow could think about. Icy fingers that brushed against his warm skin, leeching the warmth from them until Marrow shivered. Right up until Clover slipped his hand into Marrow’s boxers, slid down, and wrapped a hand around Marrow’s hard cock.

_Oh._

Marrow gasped, body curling into Clover’s, hips shuddering as Clover ran his thumb over the head of his dick. He buried his face into the crook of Clover’s neck, trying, and failing, to hold back a desperate whine that peeled itself from his throat.

His tail thumped, unevenly, against his hips, Clover’s hand loose against the fur.

“Well, _that_ was certainly instantaneous.” Clover’s voice was light and amused in his ear. Marrow flushed, but couldn’t find much more in himself to be embarrassed. He just wanted Clover to touch him more. The cold fingers were warming, heat pooling between the two as Clover’s thumb worked back and forth, slow and steady.

Oh, it felt _good._ Marrow’s hips tensed and his toes curled in his boots, his heart jackhammering in his chest.

No one had ever touched him like this before. He’d only ever had himself and his dreams.

“Shut up,” mumbled Marrow, because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. Clover hummed and combed his fingers through Marrow’s tail. Marrow shivered, pressing his groin tighter into Clover’s hand.

“Just think happy thoughts,” said Clover. His hand slid down to the base and he twisted, fingers dragging across hot, prickling skin. Marrow groaned, breathing hard against Clover’s collarbone. Clover’s hand was just tight enough, even if the angle felt weird and his nails just barely, barely clipped the skin of Marrow’s dick. He winced, teeth pressed against Clover’s skin. But it wasn’t nearly enough to distract from how good it felt. How the heat tumbled across Marrow’s skin and left him flushed and twitching against Clover’s hand.

In the small space, he couldn’t move much, couldn’t get leverage to thrust into Clover’s hand, which pumped up and down his cock. But he ground into the touch as best he could. If he could just get a little more leverage, a better angle, it’d be _perfect._

“Good?” asked Clover. His mouth grazed Marrow’s ear and Marrow whined, twitching his head into Clover’s lips. Clover chuckled, his hand tightening against Marrow’s dick. His other hand stroked up and down Marrow’s tail, the touches spending sparks of heat and pleasure through his spine and pooling in his gut.

Then, Clover’s mouth wrapped around the shell of his ear and Marrow’s brain short-circuited. Teeth gently scraped the shell of the ear, the light touches of Clover’s lips and tongue tracing after the pinpricks of sharpness.

Marrow couldn’t think over the roaring in his ears. The way every inch of him seemed to be on fire. His entire body was tense, trembling, pressing into the touches on his dick, his tail, his ear. He couldn’t press into all of them at once. He whined, whimpered, hips stuttering in the tiny space they had to try and press back and forth from one touch to the other.

“You’re doing so good,” Clover whispered in his ear, his voice just this side of a purr. His words slid into Marrow, washing over him until he fell silent against their weight. “So, so good. Keep going, Marrow. You’re doing such great, wonderful things for us.”

_Oh._ Oh god. The way those words pressed into Marrow sent his tail wagging hard against Clover’s hand. Which made Clover stroke it harder, fingers dragging through the thick fur and making Marrow shiver. And oh, Clover’s hand on his cock was getting faster, the long, slow strokes slowly speeding up, turning to faster, shorter strokes. Marrow tensed at the hips, twitching into Clover’s hand. He couldn’t stop the whimpers that poured out of him, now. The way it all seemed to build up in this tiny crevice.

They could die, if this didn’t work, and Marrow didn’t even care, anymore. All he wanted was to stay in this moment, with his entire body hot and trembling, Clover’s hands on his cock and on his tail, Clover’s mouth alternating between dragging across his ear and spilling sweet praises into it.

Nothing else mattered.

He wasn’t going to last much longer. Clover’s hand, long since warmed, pumped his cock in quick, sharp motions, sending tidal waves of pleasure through his body. Marrow’s breaths came just as quick, just as short. He couldn’t catch his breath. His fingers tightened against Clover’s shirt. He couldn’t think over the pounding of his blood. He just wanted to finish. Gods, please let him finish.

Clover’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock, long since slicked with pre-cum, and Marrow cried out. He couldn’t help what he did next. He turned his head and bit down, hard, on the skin of Clover’s neck.

Clover gasped, hand twisting just _so_ against his cock, teeth skimming the shell of Marrow’s ear, and other hand digging _hard_ into his tail.

And that was it, Marrow was gone.

His orgasm spilled over him, overwhelming and all-encompassing. It blotted out the world. All that was left was Marrow thrusting into Clover’s hand, sucking on Clover’s neck, trying not to scream as he came in his pants.

As it wound down, Marrow released Clover’s neck and opened his eyes, blinking away the tears that had gathered. He panted, entire face hot, and slowly became aware of his pants, damp, Clover’s hand, still in them, and the bruising hickie that stared back at him from Clover’s neck.

Marrow groaned, the heat of his face turning from afterglow to embarrassment.

Clover slipped his hand from Marrow’s pants and lifted it, letting out a little laugh. Marrow lifted his head and leaned back. He eyed Clover’s hand, sticky with come.

“What are you gonna--?” He froze as Clover, without hesitating, lifted his hand and licked a stripe up his palm, not breaking eye contact. Marrow’s jaw dropped open. He watched, mesmerized, over-sensitive dick twitching in his undone pants, as Clover licked off his palm and popped his sticky fingers into his mouth, one after the other, and sucked them clean with a distinct popping sound as each one slipped out of his mouth, slick with spit.

Marrow swallowed, everything burning in his body. He half wanted to lean forward and lick into Clover’s mouth, just to know what he tasted like, on someone else’s lips.

Clover grinned, looking both cocky and sheepish all at once. “Sorry. It’s…” He made a vague waving motion. “A thing.”

“I noticed,” Marrow squeaked out.

Clover chuckled, awkward. He cleared his throat. “Well, that was an experience. You certainly had an extreme reaction to all that. You okay?”

Before he could stop himself, Marrow said, “I uh, I’ve never done that with anyone before.”

He felt Clover still against him, almost tensing, and saw the way Clover’s face twitched through half a dozen expressions, settling on confused. Marrow winced.

“You’ve never done anything with anyone before?” asked Clover. “Like, sexually?”

Marrow shook his head, ducking his gaze from Clover’s. Clover took his hand from Marrow’s tail and Marrow whimpered a little. He touched Marrow beneath his chin and raised it so that Marrow had to look at him.

“Now, I really need to take you to dinner,” said Clover.

Marrow blinked. What? “What?”

Clover lifted one hand and rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks were pink, his pupils dilated, and Marrow was now becoming aware of a hardness against his hip that had to be Clover.

_Oh._

“Well, I wanted to anyway, but I never got the chance to ask,” said Clover. He bit his lower lip. “I know this makes it awkward, but I hope not… too awkward? Unless you’re not interested.”

“I am!” Marrow winced at how loud his voice was. “Interested, I mean. I’m interested. I’d like to go out. On a date.”

Clover smiled at him. “Great.” He cast a look toward the entrance to the crevice. “Grimm are gone. Looks like we can get out of here. Our plan worked.” He looked back at Marrow. “What do you say we get out of here, meet up with the others, and then… dinner? Tomorrow at seven?”

Marrow’s tail wagged. His knees were wobbly from his orgasm, but also from the butterflies in his stomach. So much for this being the worst moment of his life. Now, it was just kind of a great one. Maybe one of the best.

“Sounds perfect,” said Marrow.

“And maybe, next time, I can show you what I can do when we’re _not_ trapped in a Grimm-invested cave,” said Clover, grinning.

Marrow’s eyes went wide at the idea. He squeezed out with Clover, following after him as the two headed back toward the others, Marrow doing his pants back up as they went. What else could Clover do, exactly? What all could Marrow feel, with him?

Now he really, really wanted to know.

After dinner, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and feedback are all appreciated so, so much. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
